


Стратегический медовый месяц (Strategic Honeymoon)

by Sulamen



Series: Семейство Арджент-Стилински (The Argent-Stilinski Household) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Honeymoon, Honeymoon gone wild, Humor, M/M, SHIELD, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stilinski Family Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulamen/pseuds/Sulamen
Summary: – Крис, дорогой, ты ведь не в курсе, почему Тони Старк пытается придушить нашего сына, верно?– Полагаю, это связано с тем, что наши запасы кофе недавно получили несколько очень дорогих пополнений.Молодожёны продолжили попивать из своих кружек восхитительный дорогой кофе, наблюдая, как за Стайлзом гоняется откровенно недобравший кофеина Старк, а раздражённая Пеппер Поттс стоит в сторонке и беседует с Питером о том о сём. Оставалось надеяться, что не о мировом господстве.– Ноа, почему наша дочь стреляет по Старку поролоном из игрушечного пистолета?– Что-то насчёт бесплатного развлечения и тренировки в меткости.– А. Логично.– Вообще-то нет, дорогой. Ничуть не логично.





	Стратегический медовый месяц (Strategic Honeymoon)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strategic Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001533) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



       _«А пока мы следим за многочисленными расследованиями и удалением обломков с территории Манхэттена, нам остаётся лишь задаваться вопросом, что случилось с Добрыми Самаритянами. Как вы, несомненно, уже знаете, во время произошедшей несколько дней назад атаки из космоса нам удалось поймать кадры не только того, как группа, называющая себя Мстителями, отражала эту угрозу, но мы также захватили изображения двух неизвестных мужчин, использовавших, судя по всему, мощные винтовки через окно восьмого этажа одного из самых эксклюзивных отелей Манхэттена. Персонал отеля отказал нам и нескольким федеральным агентствам в информации об их личностях. Хотя агентства призывают арестовать этих неизвестных людей, мы не можем не рукоплескать им за их героические действия во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк, которые, как стало известно, спасли множество жизней, позволив невинным гражданским вовремя достичь безопасного убежища под обеспеченным этими людьми прикрытием. Если так получилось, что вы смотрите нас, мы, WHiH World News, благодарим вас за ваши героические действия и желаем вам всего наилучшего. С вами была Кристин Эверхарт, с последними новостями о Битве за Нью-Йорк. Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы...»_  
       – Ах, вот это было приятно, – Ноа едва успел сдержать усмешку, слегка пожав плечами, когда агент в безликом костюме, выключив телевизор, хмуро посмотрел на него, прежде чем снова покинуть помещение.  
       Чуть поведя плечами, снимая с них некоторое напряжение, Ноа повернулся всем телом, насколько это было возможно с руками, прикованными к поручню, встроенному в необычный стол для совещаний, чтобы посмотреть на своего мужа, застывшего с каменным выражением лица.  
       – Это захватывающе, меня раньше никогда не похищало федеральное агентство! А как насчёт тебя? – Крис и Ноа всё ещё умудрялись воздерживаться от упоминаний своих имён или отношений, пока не смогут сочинить какой-нибудь план или хотя бы связаться со своими детьми.  
       – Нет, они обычно организовывают встречи и слишком долго трясут мне руку.  
       Не успел Ноа ответить, как толстые двери конференц-зала тире допросной снова распахнулись, открывая слегка потрёпанную женщину-агента, одетого в кожу хмурого мужчину с повязкой на глазу и вроде бы большую часть состава Мстителей, за заметным отсутствием гигантского злобного монстра.  
       – Назовите ваши имена, – человек с повязкой на глазу явно был за главного.  
       – Назовите, в чём наши преступления, – весело ответил Ноа, отчего они нахмурились, а американский флаг стал сильно походить на его разочарованную мать.  
       Глазной повязке было не смешно.  
       – Вы использовали мощные винтовки для уничтожения нескольких десятков внеземных существ, были пойманы с одним пистолетом, двумя стандартными армейскими ножами и электрошокером достаточной мощности, чтобы запитать от него этот чёртов корабль. На _каждого_. Вы арестованы за хранение незаконного огнестрельного оружия, стрельбу из этого незаконного огнестрельного оружия, угрозу и лишение жизней, а теперь и препятствие правосудию.  
       Воистину впечатляющий список. Брови американского флага присоединились к его разочарованному взгляду, что оказалось почти так же выразительно, как основной способ общения Дерека Хейла.  
       – А я-то думал, что мы спасали жизни. Похоже, теперь это незаконно. – Крис усмехнулся весёлым словам Ноа, отчего агенты нахмурились ещё сильнее, а взгляд глазной повязки стал слегка убийственным. Крис решил переключить внимание на себя, пока злобный пират не попытался задушить его мужа.  
       – Вы говорите, что нас арестовали, но нам не зачитали наши права, не разрешили наш телефонный звонок и не проверили наши документы, а также вы не в курсе наших личностей, что означает, что у вас нет ордеров на наш арест. Вы могли бы назвать более правдоподобную причину, – тут Крис прервал женщину-агента, не дав ей высказаться, – но я вернусь к тому факту, что вы не предприняли никаких усилий, чтобы пройти через надлежащие процедуры. Нам нужен наш телефонный звонок.  
       Глазная повязка выглядел так, словно он сейчас взорвётся, но позволил женщине-агенту вытащить из кармана телефон и подтолкнуть его по столу достаточно близко, чтобы до него можно было дотянуться. Откровенно не собираясь ослаблять их оковы и давать возможность поднести телефон к уху, чтобы им всё равно пришлось включить громкую связь.  
       – Один. Вы получите только один телефонный звонок. Лучше бы он был вашему адвокату.  
       Они звонили не адвокату. Ну, в основном.  
       Набрав заученный наизусть номер, Крис нажал кнопку громкой связи и послал телефон скользить по столу, пока тот не оказался между ним и Ноа. После трёх гудков вызов был принят.  
       – _Кто это?_  
       – Шифр кода Грёбаный Ад, – Старк, который, похоже, тоже был Мстителем, и Крис серьёзно _не_ желал спрашивать, как это произошло, фыркнул, – никаких имён, никаких указаний на отношения.  
       – _Ха. А ведь я шутил, когда писал этот код. Линия зашифрована, они не смогут проследить этот звонок. Могу ли я предположить, что мы говорим по громкой связи?_  
       – Да, именно, – бесцеремонно вмешался глазная повязка. – Назовите своё имя для записи или я немедленно прекращаю этот звонок.  
       – _Он не может_ , – произнёс сладкий, ласковый голос Питера, перехватывая эстафету у Стайлза, – _это было бы крайне незаконно и предоставило бы материал для многолетних исков. Как вы умудрились попасть в такую ситуацию?_  
       – _Чувак_ , – снова встрял Стайлз, – _ты же видел новости о Добрых Самаритянах, верно? Даже ты должен уметь сложить два и два._  
       – _Хам. В любом случае, мы в курсе вашего местоположения и уже в пути. Как ваш адвокат_ , – Крис зубасто улыбнулся разочарованию, проступившему на лице глазной повязки, и проскользнувшим по лицу женщины-агента признакам обманутых ожиданий, – _я предлагаю вам назвать ваши имена, профессии и номера лицензий, просто чтобы они поняли, что повесились на собственной верёвке. Но оставайтесь на линии, один из нас будет слушать. Как_ , – даже по телефону Питер прекрасно ощущал, когда кто-то собирался вставить замечание, которое он легко мог отклонить, – _их адвокат, я так же легко могу отменить ваше право говорить с ними до моего приезда, и точно так же могу затянуть этот процесс намного дольше необходимого._  
       – _Дорожная поездка, а хорошо звучит_ , – снова радостно вмешался Стайлз.  
       – Спасибо, – прервал его Ноа, прежде чем его сын начнёт разглагольствовать о том, в каких местах стоит побывать, почему, в каком порядке и какие отзывы он читал о местных ресторанах, – но это не обязательно, не так ли, пират?  
       Старк подавился не особо тихими смешками. Американский флаг разочарованно сдулся и немного, очень неохотно развеселился.  
       – Для вас директор Фьюри, и я...  
       – _Оно имеет имя!_ – весело перебил Стайлз. – _ЩИТ? Честно говоря, я не уверен, поздравить вас с тем, что вас загрёб ЩИТ, или предупредить, что вас схватило самое несекретное из секретных агентств. Ну, кроме ФБР. Помните Мексику? Блин, их попытки скрыть гигантского робота-убийцу, напавшего в крошечном городке на странного чувака после того, как на землю упал волшебный молот, были ужасны и, откровенно говоря, просто оскорбляли интеллект всего населения!_  
       Ноа тихо кашлянул, заставив Стайлза прервать смущающую речь, пусть даже сам Ноа откровенно наслаждался не особо счастливыми лицами этих самых агентов. Не то чтобы Стайлз врал, для секретного агентства ЩИТ порой бывал весьма заметен.  
       – Давайте продолжим, я хочу вернуться в отель и вернуться к нашему медовому месяцу.  
       Даже Фьюри выглядел удивленным, а внезапное откровение Криса тут же смыло с лица американского флага разочарованное выражение, уступив место искреннему шоку.  
       – Я Ноа Стилински, – взял на себя инициативу Ноа и любезно прервался на минуту, тем самым позволив женщине-агенту вытащить планшет и отыскать это имя. – Я живу в Бейкон Хиллз, небольшом городке в Северной Калифорнии. И так уж вышло, что я являюсь местным шерифом. У меня есть лицензия на пару пистолетов, в том числе на тот, который был у меня при себе, винтовку, мощную винтовку, два дробовика, хранимые должным образом ножи, один из которых остался со времён моей службы в армии, другой является подарком, и электрошокер тоже полностью в рамках закона, даже если с его помощью можно завести боинг, как любит говорить один из моих заместителей. Мне даже разрешено иметь несколько световых гранат.  
       Хмурое выражение лица женщины-агента и адресованный Фьюри кивок подсказали Ноа, что все лицензии были найдены.  
       – Меня зовут Кристофер Арджент, я...  
       – Постой-ка, – тут же встрял Старк, подавшись вперед с теплившимся в глазах узнаванием, – мне знакомо это имя. Имя Арджент широко известно в оружейном бизнесе. Вы снабжаете правительственные структуры, верно?  
       – И полицейские отделения, да. – «И спасибо, что подтвердил мои данные, Старк», – что осталось непроизнесённым, но определённо услышанным. – Моя лицензия на хранение и ношение даже более всеобъемлюща, чем у Ноа. Так что с этими обвинениями покончено. А теперь, что там ещё было?  
       К тому моменту, когда Питер туда попал, для начала забросив Стайлза с Эллисон в отель, Крис и Ноа успели выбить из директора письменные извинения, а Крис приставал с автографом к ошарашенному агенту, также известному как Соколиный Глаз. Ноа тут же направился к доктору, который вроде бы превращался в упомянутого ранее гигантского зелёного злобного монстра, рассудив, что Стайлзу он понравится больше всего.  
       Разве что помимо настоящего Бога Грома, но Ноа не думал, что будет вежливо просить асгардца оставить именной автограф на бицепсе.  
       И только потому, что он уже был там, и потому, что он мог, Питер пообещал не устраивать агентству громкий судебный процесс, если они принесут официальные извинения на канале WHiH World News, лично и в прайм-тайм.

* * *

       – Я бы на твоём месте туда не ходил, Кэп.  
       Стив Роджерс отвернулся от того заведения, KFC, куда собирался зайти по рекомендации посмеивавшегося Старка, и увидел стоявшего рядом с ним раскачивавшегося на пятках молодого человека. Всё его лицо и шея были усеяны родинками, исчезавшими под его футболкой и снова появлявшимися на открытых руках. Минуту медово-карие глаза с любопытством его рассматривали, прежде чем взгляд парня вернулся к его лицу.  
       Напоминая Стиву о том, что он забыл ответить.  
       – Почему бы и нет? Тони рекомендовал.  
       В уголках глаз мальчика появилось удивление.  
       – Тони Старк? А, да он прикололся. KFC – это фаст-фуд, переработанное дерьмо с дико сырой жареной картошкой. Учитывая статьи о твоём метаболизме, тебе пришлось бы съесть почти всё, что у них есть, чтобы получить все необходимые тебе питательные вещества. По большей части там одна нездоровая фигня. Если ты хочешь нездорового и вкусного, то хотя бы возьми пиццу вместо _KFC_.  
       Это было именно то, о чём Стив постарался прочитать как можно больше, как только получил своё новое, созданное сывороткой тело: его метаболизм и потребление пищи. В течение пары недель после трансформации он чувствовал себя очень уставшим и слабым, пока один врач в конце концов не заметил, что он по-прежнему питался так же, как и когда был маленьким. В результате Стив постарался точно выяснить, сколько именно ему нужно, чтобы оставаться на пике формы, надеясь в конечном итоге выйти на поле боя и принять активное участие в войне.  
       Вместо того, чтобы выставлять себя на показ, как какая-то актрисулька.  
       Но это означало, что он понимал, что переработанная пища не сможет его насытить. О чём Тони наверняка знал. И правда прикололся.  
       – Что бы ты тогда порекомендовал? Ты местный?  
       – Местный? А, житель Нью-Йорка? Нет, я из Северокалифорнии. Но тебе я бы порекомендовал ресторанчик карри, в квартале отсюда. У него очень хорошие отзывы, а количество специй там вообще за гранью. Но при этом всё сделано из свежих продуктов, и там используют только высококачественное мясо.  
       За следующую пару часов произошла пара вещей.  
       Во-первых, Стив всё-таки отправился в ресторанчик карри вместе с подростком, оказавшимся одним из немногих людей, не требовавших внимания, автографа или фотографий, попутно выяснив, что его зовут «Стайлз», и обменявшись с этим подростком номерами телефонов.  
       Во-вторых, он получил чёткий и сжатый отчёт о современных технологиях, почему он не должен брать изделия Apple, но стоит придерживаться телефонов Stark или систем Android, что бы это ни значило, нет, стоп, _это_ Стайлз тоже объяснил; и был посвящён в таинства социальных сетей и потребность людей фотографировать свою еду и размещать её в упомянутых социальных сетях.  
       За обедом Стайлз создал аккаунты в Instagram и Twitter, объяснил, что такое Facebook, и настолько подробно объяснил использовавшуюся там систему плюсов и минусов, что Стив даже не осмелился притрагиваться к их плюсам. Теперь у Стива был официальный аккаунт Instagram, который вскоре заполнился фотографиями еды, несколькими попытками селфи под странными углами, и фото всего, что казалось ему новым и либо странным, либо увлекательным.  
       Он использовал систему отслеживания в Twitter, чтобы посмотреть, что постят другие люди. Бедняжка Стив не знал, что станет сенсацией в тот момент, когда назовёт график тренировок Дуэйна Скалы Джонса «слабым» и покажет фото себя, делающего жим лёжа. Идея Тони.  
       А на третье Стив получил очень важный урок насчёт карри. Это вкусно, и с остротой вполне можно справиться, но на первый раз твои кишки будут сильно против твоего решения выбрать самое острое блюдо в меню.  
       Стив ни о чём не жалел, карри был восхитителен, но, святый боже, он не знал, что его живот может так крутить и выворачивать.

* * *

       _Тони Старк отправил Стайлз запрос на дружбу._  
       Стайлз перестал заниматься тем, чем занимался, когда на экране его телефона появилось это уведомление. Не успел он поразмыслить на тему что происходит и кто над ним подшучивает, как его телефон пиликнул очередным уведомлением.  
       _Стайлз добавил Тони Старк в свои друзья._  
       Ладно. Это было... неожиданно.  
       _Тони Старк отправил Стайлз сообщение._  
       _[Прикреплённая картинка]_  
       Похоже, теперь Стайлз являлся гордым обладателем фотки Капитана Америки, позеленевшего от запаха поставленного перед ним полного кофейника.  
       _[Прикреплённая картинка]_  
       И фотки Капитана Америки, извергающегося в ведро.  
       _[Прикреплённая картинка]_  
       И фотки Тони Старка, делающего селфи на фоне потемневшего, хмурящегося, слегка зеленоватого Капитана Америки.  
       _Тони Старк: Мне нравится твоя работа. Стань моим миньоном._  
       Ой, да бога ради.  
       Им следовало просто остаться в Бейкон Хиллз.  
       – Ну, – задумчиво протянул Крис, заглядывая Стайлзу через плечо, – по крайней мере, теперь хоть не мы с Ноа нашли себе проблемы.  
       – Папочка, вас арестовал ЩИТ во время вашего медового месяца, – немедленно отбрил Стайлз, одновременно начиная набирать сообщение. – Вы определённо всё ещё впереди по шкале Нью-Йорка.  
       _Стайлз: Нет. Не-а. Ни за что. Я скажу Стиву, что ты планируешь разместить эти фотографии в интернете._  
       – Но именно ты сочинил эту шкалу.  
       – Я всегда сочиняю шкалу. И графики. И доски преступлений. Всё равно вы по всем параметрам на милю впереди.  
       – Это он может, – вынырнул Ноа из тех глубин, в которых просматривал информацию о местных ресторанах, куда они с Крисом могли бы сходить этим вечером. – Его творения даже оказываются верны в 98% случаев.  
       – Единственный раз оказалось, что убийцей был не ящерица Джексон, а шизик Мэтт. _Единственный раз_.  
       – Всё равно считается, детка.  
       _Тони Старк: Спасибо, малыш, мне только что пришлось прослушать лекцию в стиле Капитанчиковая Особая._  
       Стайлз: Будь с парнем повежливее, я научил его тому, что прятать алкоголь и кофе – неизменно действенное возмездие.  
       Тони Старк: Ты зло. Мне нравится!

* * *

       _Тони Старк: Мой кофе пропал. Где мой кофе?!_  
       Стайлз: Говорил же. Стив сказал мне передать тебе молить о прощении. Я ещё научил его пользоваться функцией видеозаписи в целях шантажа.  
       Тони Старк: Ты воистину зло.  
       Стали: Виновен по всем пунктам.

* * *

       _Тони Старк: Подожди, ты как-то связан с тем парнем Стилински, которого арестовывал ЩИТ?_  
       Стайлз: ...Да он реально указан как мой папа в моём профиле на Facebook.  
       Тони Старк: А Стив знает, что Реальное Зло в родстве с преступником?  
       Стайлз: Обвинения были сняты, а мой папа – шериф, Старк. Но да, я рассказал ему за карри.  
       Тони Старк: И он не рассказал нам всем?!  
       Стайлз: Может, мстил за что-то, м? И когда это я стал Реальным Злом?  
       Тони Старк: Когда ты украл мой кофе.  
       Стайлз: О, блин, его по-прежнему нет, да? Бедный малыш.  
       Тони Старк: ДЖАРВИС обнаружил снисходительность и сарказм, что никому не понравилось.

* * *

       _Тони Старк: ОН ОТДАЛ ТЕБЕ ВЕСЬ МОЙ КОФЕ!  
       Стайлз: Чёрт, Стив!_

* * *

       – Крис, дорогой, ты ведь не в курсе, почему Тони Старк пытается придушить нашего сына, верно?  
       – Полагаю, это связано с тем, что наши запасы кофе недавно получили несколько очень дорогих пополнений.  
       Молодожёны продолжили попивать из своих кружек восхитительный дорогой кофе, наблюдая, как за Стайлзом гоняется откровенно недобравший кофеина Старк, а раздражённая Пеппер Поттс стоит в сторонке и беседует с Питером о том о сём. Оставалось надеяться, что не о мировом господстве.  
       – Ноа, почему наша дочь стреляет по Старку поролоном из игрушечного пистолета?  
       – Что-то насчёт бесплатного развлечения и тренировки в меткости.  
       – А. Логично.  
       – Вообще-то нет, дорогой. _Ничуть_ не логично.

* * *

       Когда Стайлз, Питер и Эллисон, узнав об аресте новобрачных, собирались отправиться в Нью-Йорк, они постарались забронировать номер подальше от их этажа и не пересекаться с ними, если только двое мужчин их об этом не попросят. В конце концов, это был их медовый месяц, и они должны были им наслаждаться.  
       Даже если в итоге чаще всего за ними следовали агенты ЩИТа, но Крис с Ноа быстро научились от них избавляться.  
       Стайлз и Эллисон также отрастили хвосты, стоило только ЩИТу узнать, что они были детьми Добрых Самаритян, но если их отцы ускользали, профессионально используя лишь уловки и глухие переулки, то двое деток оказались несколько менее любезны в методах возвращения агентов на базу.  
       Первая пара агентов считалась везунчиками, обойдясь ловушкой с краской и блёстками, которую эти двое каким-то образом умудрились вовремя установить.  
       Следующей паре агентов так не повезло. Агента Смит и агента Уизли завели на склад, оказавшийся клубом БДСМ; Стайлз с Эллисон испарились через чёрный ход, спокойно поговорив с охранником, и этот разговор заставил человека хмуро уставиться на агентов. Не успели те последовать за детками, как на агентов набросились притворные поклонники, в результате чего они смогли уйти лишь через добрых десять минут, потеряв, понятное дело, к тому времени любой след этой парочки.  
       Они вернулись на базу, покрытые засосами, агент Уизли в шипованном ошейнике, запертом на ключ, которого у него не было, а агент Смит каким-то образом сменил свою рубашку на рубашку в сетку и розовый фаллоимитатор, торчавший из его заднего кармана… что объясняло возмущенные возгласы прохожих, сопровождавшие их всю дорогу.  
       Агент Маккензи вернулся с укусом в ногу, вследствие чего ему потребовался укол от столбняка. Его завели на незаконные собачьи бои, где он каким-то образом приземлился в центре ямы. Его прикрытие сработало быстро и разобралось с боями, так что это обернулось победой для правоохранительных органов, но паршивцев он упустил.  
       Агент Монро оказалась у входа в байкерский бар, находившийся под наблюдением ЩИТа по подозрению в том, что им управляли украинцы (даже не украинская мафия, просто кошмарные _украинцы_ ), куда её отказались пускать, даже при том, что она видела, как паршивцев встретили улыбками, обняли и обменялись с ними визитками.  
       Вопрос о контактной информации паршивцев принёс агенту Монро фингал под глазом от охранника, после чего мужчина сказал ей на сильно приправленном акцентом английском, что «украинский ребёнок может вести слежку лучше, чем ваши люди на той стороне улицы».  
       В конце концов, Паршивцы, которых теперь тоже называли с заглавной буквы, как в СМИ называли их родителей, подшутили над столькими агентами, что никто больше не желал браться за эту работу.  
       Так в результате в эту историю и попали Бартон с Романовой.

* * *

       – Вот это мило, – пробормотал Стайлз, стоило ему увидеть, кто конкретно будет за ним сегодня следить. – Они послали двух Мстителей ради всего лишь доброго старого муа.  
       – И ради твоей сестры, конечно.  
       – Которую вы уже потеряли, – невозмутимо отозвался Стайлз.  
       – А это не потеря, если она вообще не появлялась, – весело сказал Клинт.  
       Романова пока не произнесла ни слова, словно задание её не интересовало.  
       – Будь по-твоему. Но вы оба выбрали реально скучный день для слежки за мной. Или реально глупый, вам решать.  
       – О?  
       – У папы и папочки интервью с WHiH.  
       – О, хрена ради, почему, ну почему сегодня?!  
       Соколиный Глаз, неистово направлявший проклятья в небеса и даже немного потрясавший кулаком, должен был стать лучшим, что Стайлз видел за много _дней_.

* * *

       – Это были основные моменты сегодняшних новостей на WHiH, но пока не переключайте канал! – Кристин Эверхарт была на телевидении на своём месте, знала, как правильно удерживать интерес своих зрителей и вовлечь их в происходящее, вовсю используя свои таланты и популярность, а не возлагая все надежды на само интервью, которым она собиралась поделиться с остальным миром. – Как я уже упоминала в начале передачи, со мной сегодня находятся особые гости. Власти официально сняли с них все обвинения, и вскоре им предстоит встреча с мэром, который хотел бы поблагодарить их, а также они любезно согласились побеседовать со мной, впервые, здесь, в студии, в прямом эфире. Позвольте мне представить вам Кристофера и Ноа, известных всем нам как Добрые Самаритяне.  
       Зрители по всей Америке немного напряглись в своих креслах, а Дерек Хейл подавился пивом, увидев, как под прицел камер выходят шериф и охотник.  
       – Спасибо, что согласились на это интервью, Кристофер, Ноа.  
       – Спасибо, что пригласили нас, – улыбнулся Ноа в ответ, усаживаясь рядом с мужем.  
       – Итак, уточняю для наших зрителей, что Кристофер и Ноа просили не называть их фамилий, но помимо этого, они готовы ответить на наши вопросы.  
       Кристин бросила короткий вопросительный взгляд на них обоих, и они кивнули ей, обозначив готовность приступить к интервью. Вне прицела камер, Стайлз и Эллисон улыбнулись папе и папочке, демонстрируя им большие пальцы, не обращая внимания на вдобавок расчётливо глянувшую на них Кристин.  
       – Когда мы следили за событиями Битвы за Нью-Йорк, – Кристин начала беседу с краткого обзора минувших событий, – наше внимание привлекло многое, помимо группы, называющей себя Мстителями. По всей территории свершались героические деяния, полицейские спешили спасти мирных жителей от силы, с которой они никогда прежде не сталкивались. Но ваши действия привлекли наше внимание в немного другом смысле. Наша съёмочная группа была перехвачена вблизи переулка, поймана в ловушку несколькими из этих инопланетян-читаури, когда инопланетян словно по волшебству стали расстреливать. Поспешив укрыться в безопасном месте, наша съёмочная группа немедленно начала искать тех, кто её спас, чтобы впоследствии их поблагодарить. Однако, когда в поле её зрения оказался ваш отель, она заметила, что была не единственной, кого вы двое спасли. Наши люди увидели – и засняли, – как вы спасли полицейский патруль, прикрыли нескольких отважных пожарных и проложили безопасный путь, чтобы мирные жители смогли покинуть опасную зону. Поэтому от имени всех, кого вы спасли и защитили, я хочу сердечно вас поблагодарить.  
       И Крис, и Ноа немного покраснели, Ноа к тому же откровенно потёр затылок, сам того не замечая. Они приняли благодарности, упомянув, что просто не могли ничего не сделать, особенно когда у них была возможность чем-то помочь.  
       – Один из наших зрителей, – спустя несколько вопросов, снова взяла слово Кристин, – задался вопросом, что привело вас двоих в Нью-Йорк на этой неделе, как вы оказались вместе.  
       Крис и Ноа обменялись тёплыми улыбками и синхронно сплелись друг с другом пальцами, аккуратно опустив сомкнутые руки на столешницу. Один из операторов немедленно направил свою камеру на это действие, в то время как другой поймал в прицел чуть удивлённый взгляд Кристин.  
       – У нас с Крисом медовый месяц, – глаза Ноа практически выстрелили сердечками в его мужа, отчего Крис нежно сжал руку супруга и улыбнулся. – Мы прибыли в Нью-Йорк за пару дней до нападения. Конечно, после того, как нападение было отбито, наши дети приехали, чтобы ненадолго к нам присоединиться, – и внезапно Кристин поняла, кем были подростки в дальнем конце студии, – но на прошлой неделе, после того, как власти сняли все обвинения, мы смогли чуть больше насладиться нашим медовым месяцем.  
       – Что ж, позвольте мне от имени WHiH поздравить вас с вашим браком, – честно, не по сценарию произнесла Кристин и улыбнулась, отчего в уголках её глаз собрались морщинки; неожиданный гвоздь в книгу, составленную ею по рассказам о действиях Добрых Самаритян во время Битвы за Нью-Йорк, написанных Ноа и Крисом с помощью их детей.  
       В результате пришлось заказывать дополнительные экземпляры, когда первый тираж разлетелся с невиданной прежде скоростью.

* * *

       – Вы потеряли этих паршивцев?! _Как вы могли потерять этих паршивцев!_ Вы были в чёртовой студии вместе с ними!  
       – Эм, да, – Бартон смущённо потёр шею, – они вроде как ускользнули в суматохе.  
       Суматоха была вызвана тем, что Паршивцы, которых Фьюри откровенно забыл назвать с заглавной буквы, поговорили с продюсером и указали на Бартона и Романову, которых тут же окружили перевозбуждённые акулоподобные журналисты. Неудивительно, что в море слетевшихся на них журналистов, камер и продюсеров они эту парочку и потеряли.  
       Хотя самым унизительным следовало назвать тот момент, когда Ноа Стилински похлопал Бартона по голове и сказал, что его сын обманывал и более достойных.  
       После чего Добрые Самаритяне избавились и от _собственных_ хвостов.  
       А значит, им придётся выслушивать разглагольствования Фьюри минимум час, и то если повезёт.  
       Бог знает, как Кэп и Старк умудрялись выносить Паршивцев, ну ладно, пускай даже почти выносить.  
       Ему нужно больше кофе, прежде чем он будет в состоянии хоть как-то со всем этим справиться.


End file.
